Louder Than Thunder
by ohmychesterbe
Summary: Everything changed for us. Everything. What happens when a mysterious girl comes by, and changes your life? Read along as Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Leonardo's life changes for good.


**First of all, I wanna make this clear. I'm giving credit to the Teen Titans, cause it's another one of my favorite shows, and well I used some of their ideas. But this one, this story, it is COMPLETELY mine! I've had this story in my head for quite a while now, and I wanted to write it down. The word should not be "enjoy" cause I don't know if you'll like it or not. Hehe, but I hope you like it.**

"_**He who lives without honor, dies without honor." –Hamato Yoshi**_

Well, what's there to say? It's been over 15 years and we're still together as a family. Yeah, me and my brothers are really close. But one day, everything….changed.

It was a dark, cold night. Mikey and I were jumpin' 'round the roofs of the neighborhood; like we always do. I suddenly realized that we had company. The Foot. We took them by surprise. It was easy to take them down. Later on, we returned home. Donatello was studying and building stuff like always. Leo was meditating. Mikey went directly to play video-games. I just stood there, looking at the ceiling. Something was bugging me—and it was not the fact that I HATE bugs, but that something seemed strange. Something this strange, Leo would've already noticed and would be on his feet to figure what was going on, but I was the only one that felt…strange. Donny looked at me.

"Hey, Raph. Chill. Relax. Sit down. There's nothing to worry about"

But that's what was bugging me. _'Nothing to worry about_' he said. Yeah right, I think I've heard better. I decided to sit down with Mikey to watch him play video-games. It was all cool, nothing bad was going on. Suddenly, you could hear a cracking noise coming from the ceiling.

"Hey, guys," Donny said "Look."

He pointed at the ceiling with his finger. All of a sudden, the ceiling came down, and so did a monster. We took out our weapons, getting ready for anything. Then I realized, the monster was not alone…

"Azarath metrion…ZINTHOS!" A girl's voice screamed, creating a dark force field, that almost left everybody in the room blind.

You could see it clearly, but you would not believe it. At all. I looked at Leo, who was chocked. I don't blame him. Mikey's jaw dropped. I saw the girl jump, and kicking that monster's butt. It was a huge monster. But she was kicking its butt like if there wouldn't be any problems.

The monster grabbed her, and she was struggling to get out. All of us were grouped up, a little scared and shocked. The monster got a grip of her, then threw her across the room. I remember her face. She flew right into my direction, falling against me. While she was trying to get up, she looked into my eyes.

We heard a loud growl coming up. The girl looked behind her.

"NO!" The girl created a force field that covered us, saving our lives.

The monster was about to attack again, not at us, but at her. The girl jumped and ran to the other side of the room, taking out her weapons. They were like Donny's, but they were made out of another material. She fought like if her life depended on it. It did. The monster got a grip of her—again, slamming her against the wall, letting her slide down to the floor, leaving her almost unconscious.

"Azarath..metrion..z-zinthos" The girl managed to destroy the monster, sending it to some place far away. She was unconscious the minute she did the 'spell'.

We looked at each other, for 3 minutes, wondering what the hell was going on. We wanted to know.

Leo ran over to the girl who was unconscious against the floor.

"She'll be alright," Leo said, running his fingers through her hair "She just needs some sleep"

I took a quick look at her. She was a turtle, like us. Extremely cute, too. She had black, long hair. Bangs covering her whole forehead. She wore a black bandana around her eyes, just like the rest of us.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked, extremely confused.

"I don't know. Let's just get her a place to sleep," Leo said "Donny, the couch."

Donny ran over to the couch, putting some pillows and blankets on it.

"There. She'll be alright," Leo said, putting her down in the sofa "Will she, Master Splinter?"

Splinter looked at her, and nodded. "Yes, she will be alright"

"She's cute." Mikey said, smiling.

"I gotta agree with Mikey on that one." Leo chuckled.

Splinter looked around, and then at the big hole in the ceiling. I knew by the look on his face that something was going on, but I didn't wanna bother him. It was late.

"I'm beat." Donny said.

"Me too," Leo said. "Let's go to bed guys, we'll check on her tomorrow in the morning"

"Can we call April too? She knows about this 'girl stuff'…" Mikey suggested.

"Sure" Leo said.

I watched as Leo, Mikey, and Donny walked over to their bedrooms. I sighed deeply, looking over at the girl laying down on the couch. "Crap. She's cute."

Master Splinter was already in his bedroom, guessing it was already my turn. I ran over to my bedroom, and jumped on my bed. I starred at the ceiling for almost an hour, realizing at how tired I was, and I fell asleep instantly.

**What did 'cha think? Good, bad? :D leave your reviews, honest opinion. After watching ALL of the TMNT & Teen Titans episode, I've had some serious issues with daydreaming. Not good. Haha, but this is an original idea, and I hoped you all 'enjoyed' it. (: thanks for reading! If you want me to keep posting, just tell me. And if you have any more ideas for another story, just go ahead and send me a message. It'll mean a lot to me. 'Cause I love writing. Heheehe. Okay now. Bye.. XD**


End file.
